villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sade
Sade is the main antagonist of the 2016 thriller film Standoff. He is a contract killer who is hired by an anonymous client to kill people at a particular funeral. During this situation, Isabelle (Bird) takes a picture of Sade while his mask is off which causes him to pursue Bird in order to kill her for witnessing him. Bird takes refuge in a house where the sole inhabitant is a retired war veteran named Carter Green (the protagonist of the movie). After a long game of cat and mouse, eventually Carter is able to kill Sade in a spur of the moment and save Bird, himself, and his wife Mara Green (whom Sade was using as a hostage near the end of the film for leverage in order to kill Bird). He was portrayed by , who had also portrayed Noland in Predators, Omar in Ride Along, Thrax in Osmosis Jones, and Bill Foster in Ant-Man and the Wasp. History Sade makes his first appearance in the film killing people at a funeral in which he was assigned by a mysterious client to eliminate all of the targets present at the funeral. He succeeds in doing so but he is seen by Bird, who was visiting the grave of her parents on the anniversary of their deaths, who happened to take a picture of him whom he temporarily had his mask off. When Roger, Bird's aunt's boyfriend, comes looking for her, he's killed by Sade and then pursues Bird once he figures out that she has seen his face as well as took a photograph of it. Bird eventually stumbles across the house owned by Carter Green, a former war veteran, who promises to keep her safe from Sade. Once Sade reaches the house, it erupts into a shootout. After some exchanges of words and gunfire between Sade and Carter, both are wounded from the battle. Sade later tries to convince Carter into giving Bird up but he refuses. Both then patch up their wounds and prepare for the next inevitable fight. Carter fetches Bird to get some light bulbs, which he then breaks and tosses down the stairs, in order to prevent Sade from trying reach Bird upstairs. This leaves Sade the realization that Carter "ain't no farmer". Carter is later able to figure out from Bird what happened at the cemetery and why Bird is caught up in this mess. He also learns that Bird was able to take a photograph of Sade's face. Sade, who is in the downstairs of the house, goes rummaging through Carter's belongings and comes across a picture of Carter in his military uniform with his wife and son. Sade then tries to convince Carter that he was ex-military as well and understands why Carter is protecting Bird. Carter then informs Sade that Bird has a picture of him and that is why he is after her. Later, Sade discovers a letter that Carter had written for his wife about taking the blame for the death of their son (whom Carter had unknowingly dropped during the gunfight in the beginning of the film). Sade states the letter out loud while menacingly laughing afterwards in order to mock Carter. He also learns that Carter was contemplating suicide and he snidely encourages for Carter to do so. Later on, a deputy who had noticed the abandoned the cars earlier, goes to investigate Carter's house. Unfortunately, Sade gets the drop on him and shoots him but not fatally (this stops Bird trying to escape the house from one of the windows at Carter's insistence and goes back inside). Sade then hides the deputy's car (which is seen by Bird who notifies Carter) and is confronted by Carter and tells him to leave. Sade tries to get Carter to shoot, guessing that he has only one shot left and that it wouldn't likely get him from that range. Carter then backs off and Sade grabs the deputy as a hostage. Sade then bargains with Carter for the deputy's life as well as his own in exchange for Bird. After Carter refuses Sade's offer, Sade begins to torture the poor deputy by breaking his fingers with a hammer. Sade eventually kills the deputy when Carter is still defiant and rolls the deputy's body where Carter sees him. After a period of silence, Sade tries to make his way barefoot across the roof while Carter tells Bird to hide in the bathroom and that he'll head downstairs. Sade ends up at the top of the stairs and knows where Bird is hiding when she calls out for Carter. However, Carter surprises Sade and he falls down the glass-strewn stairs. Sade gets fed-up after this, and plans to burn the house down with a Molotov cocktail but decides against it at the last minute. Instead, he calls Carter's wife, Mara, on Carter's cellphone which he had found earlier. While Carter and Sade recuperate, they both engage in another intense argument. Night comes and Mara arrives to which Sade captures her and holds her as leverage. Sade then tries to make another deal with Carter for Bird. If Carter doesn't comply, it's implied by Sade that he'll rape Mara. Bird then pleads with Carter not to in fear for her life. Carter doesn't but instead gives Bird his shotgun and tells her to shoot down the stairs if Sade heads up. Carter then confronts Sade and then tells him "if he wants her, go get her". Sade then loses it before shooting Carter in the leg. Sade then yells out to Bird to come down here or he'll kill Carter. Bird then quickly goes downstairs in order to save Carter. Before Sade can get the chance to kill any of them, the lights in the house flicker, which gives Carter the chance to get the drop on Sade and stabs him multiple times. While Sade is dying, Mara escapes the house and calls 911. Bird stays behind, however, in order to kill her tormentor herself. She finds Sade against the wall severely bleeding, to which Sade tells Bird to shoot him after she aims the shotgun at him. Surprisingly, however, when Bird pulls the trigger, the gun only clicks, with Sade realizing that the shell round was a dud the entire time. Sade then aims his gun at Bird, with Bird simply looking at him and telling him to just shoot her, completely unafraid. Sade however responds that he isn't a monster and dies without shooting her. His corpse is seen near the end of the film while Carter, Mara, and Bird embrace each other while waiting for the police to arrive. Personality Sade is a ruthless, deceptive, and arrogant individual who will do whatever it takes in order to kill the people he is hired to eliminate. It is shown in the film that he is a sadist when he brutally tortures the deputy with satisfaction and has no remorse at all while torturing him. He had also lied multiple times in order to try and get Carter to give Bird up. In part of the film, when Carter asks why Sade can't call for any backup, Sade responds that he operates on his own and that he doesn't need anyone helping him, showing that he's extremely arrogant. He also told Carter that he wouldn't be able to take him down, showing more of his inflated ego. Quotes Gallery Sade_masked.png|Sade with his pistol Sade_masked_2.png|Sade with his sniper rifle Sade_unmasked.png|Sade unmasked who confronts one of his targets Sade_confronts_Carter.png|Sade confronts Carter while holding Mara hostage Sade_looking_down.png|Sade looking down on the people he disposed of Sade_sees_Mara.jpg|Sade sees Mara Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Mentally Ill Category:Nameless